1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat-dissipating semiconductor package structure and method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor package structure that can efficiently dissipate heat of multi-package structure and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with development of electronic products in a direction of multi-function, high electricity and high operation speed, R&D effort in semiconductor industries has focused on semiconductor devices integrating a plurality of chips or packages.
Compared with a multi-chip package that integrates a plurality of semiconductor chips in a single package, U.S. Pat. No. 6,798,054 discloses a package in package (PIP) structure, wherein a package 11 having passed the electrical test is integrated in another package 12, as shown in FIG. 1. Such a structure can overcome the problem of known good die (KGD) in conventional multi-chip packages.
However, for a chip of a package integrated into another package, heat generated by the chip during operation is difficult to dissipate as several layer encapsulant made of mold compound of low heat-dissipating coefficient encloses the chip, which can lead to malfunction of the internal package and even lead to malfunction of adjacent electronic components or semiconductor chips.
Further, referring to FIG. 2, as disclosed by Taiwan Patent No. I239058, the mold compound of the package structure comprises a certain proportion of mold release agent such as wax for facilitating mold release after a package molding process. However, the mold release agent is easy to be attached to surface of the package 21 and makes it difficult for the package 21 to be combined with the mold compound of the external package 22, which thus leads to a delamination problem, increases heat resistance and even leads to cracking of the external package 22. To overcome the above-described problems, concave portions or roughening structure 210 are formed on surface of the package 21, which however increases the manufacturing cost and complicating the manufacturing process.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a heat-dissipating semiconductor package structure and method for manufacturing the same, through which a package integrated into another package can efficiently dissipate heat and such conventional problems as package malfunction, delamination, increased heat resistance and cracking of external package can be prevented.